041. The Butler, Deceased
The Butler, Deceased (その執事、死亡, Sono Shitsuji, Shibō) is Chapter 41 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Sebastian Michaelis is struck by an unknown assailant in the darkness, which he easily counters. It is revealed to be Baldroy, who had struck him due to his surprise at Sebastian's presence. Baldroy calms down and heads back to sleep, but before he can do so, Sebastian gives him a quick overview of the schedule for the morning. He tells Baldroy what to serve for lunch and dinner, but since the information was too long for Baldroy to keep track of, being the prepared man he is, he gives Baldroy instructions for three days of schedule and the location of the food. Baldroy then promptly falls back asleep. Sebastian then visits Finnian (being in the same room as Baldroy), who is also originally asleep. He tells Finnian that, from tomorrow on, he is to change the coal in the mansion's hearth to keep it going, since he would not be able to do his gardening in the storm. As Sebastian finishes his instructions and leaves the room, he expresses leaving the responsibilities up to Baldroy, calling him "Chef", to which Baldroy responds with surprise a little too lately (because he is still half-asleep, after all). Mey-Rin is then abruptly awakened by a knocking at her door. The visitor is Sebastian with an owl in his hands. A short comedy approach is taken as she first believes that he sneaked over to "you-know-what". However, he cuts her short by telling her that he has a chore for her to do. She is to release the owl that has a letter tied to its leg at dawn. When she asks as to the contents and recipient, Sebastian tells her that it is better she does not know. As he is leaving, Sebastian tells Mey-Rin she should be more careful next time by first checking who the person knocking at her door is, seeing that she is a lady, after all. The scene cuts to the bedroom with Arthur Conan Doyle and Ciel Phantomhive, where Arthur comments on how young Ciel is and his eyelashes. Sebastian suddenly appears, agreeing with Arthur's comment and saying that Ciel was cuter when asleep. Arthur is much embarrassed to have been overheard. Much to his dismay, Ciel is also awake. Sebastian hands Ciel a pillow, which he calls Ciel's "security blanket". He shortly teases Ciel if he should sing him a lullaby, to which the latter gets annoyed and proceeds to quickly fall asleep. As soon as he does, Arthur and Sebastian engage in light conversation, where Sebastian asks Arthur if he really does not believe that Ciel committed the murder. Arthur confirms that he does not think so. As Sebastian turns to leave the room, he thanks Arthur, saying "I'm leaving the young master in your hands." Arthur starts contemplating the mystery once more. He arrives at the conclusion that the most suspicious would be Mey-Rin and Sebastian, seeing as how they found the body first. He considers that a butler cannot marry without his master's permission, and spins a tale of secret love between the butler and maid: perhaps Sebastian was tormented by the thought of his love for Mey-Rin being forbidden by their master, which is quite strange as it's impossible because Sebastian is a demon. He falls asleep still asking himself who the killer could possibly be. There is a short scene where Sebastian is seen standing in front of the hearth, his only words being "Well then", hinting that something is to come. The next day, Ciel abruptly wakes Arthur, stating that something is wrong since it is already five minutes to ten and Sebastian still has not woken him up, as was their scheduled time. Tanaka then comes in, also saying that it is late, to which Ciel replies, "Where is Sebastian?" Ciel is brought to a room where everyone is gathered, where much to his surprise and horror, he finds a dead Sebastian, impaled in the chest. At first, Mey-Rin and Finnian restrain him, but he defies them anyway and stands next to Sebastian. Ciel is unable to believe that Sebastian is actually dead, talking to him as though he were still alive, asking him how long he intends to be asleep (much as he did when Sebastian appeared to be shot dead in Azzurro Vanel's lair). He demands that Sebastian get up, and almost crazily pulls the weapon out of the butler's chest. He slaps Sebastian, angry now, ordering him to wake up, but to no avail. He continues slapping him, screaming, until Baldroy stops him and says matter-of-factly that it is too late: Sebastian is dead. Ciel can't accept this and continues to scream, commanding Sebastian to wake, but again, it is useless. As Mey-Rin restrains Ciel and pulls him away from Sebastian's body, Ciel pulls the badge symbolizing Sebastian's status as head butler from his uniform. As Sebastian is to be taken away, Arthur comments how Ciel, throughout this scene of near-hysterical grief, never shed a single tear because of his pride as the master. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Baldroy *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Arthur Conan Doyle *Ciel Phantomhive *Irene Diaz *Patrick Phelps *Grimsby Keane *Charles Grey *Tanaka *Ran-Mao *Lau *Karl Woodley Navigation es:Capítulo 41 pl:041. Ten kamerdyner nie żyje! it:Capitolo 41 Category:Chapters Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc